battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EightOhEight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 01:59, January 12, 2010 You into Battlefield? I'm just wondering if you were into Battlefield lately. I didn't expect you to start editing here. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) There are a few other active editors, but otherwise this wiki is very quiet. And there is nothing in the sidebar because they have nothing to put there. Imrlybord7 03:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sysop / Sidebar Just tell me what to put on the sidebar and I'll put it on. As regards sysop status, I have said that that status has to be earnt over a period of time here. But tell me what you were thinking of doing and I'll have a go myself. Bondpedia 16:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo, it's Griever0311 I was wondering if you could make an exact replica of my signature from the CoD Wiki on this one, so that I can use it here. PGB fixed it up, and its current state is perfect, I jus have no idea how to use it here. Thank you, kind sir. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 20:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sysop I'll think about it. - Bondpedia 17:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) - ps. Could you do me a favour, can you log out and then edit a page, I need to know how the auto-welcome message is working, thanks. :OK, thanks a lot. - Bondpedia 17:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude, it's me again... I hate to keep bothering you with stuff like this, but I was wondering if you might know how to "import" my userpage from the CoD Wiki to my userpage here; basically just move a copy of the content here. I want the same structure, but I have no idea how to create infoboxes, and minimal experience/knowledge regarding wiki markup. Any assistance would be GREATLY appreciated. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 19:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo, could you do me a sig for this wikia please mate? Check out what I did! Take a look at my user page! I know it's probably kind of elementary for you, but I made my own (first!) userbox template; I didn't know where to put it into the wiki's page framework, so I just stuck the whole damn thing on my userpage and it came out perfectly. Feel free to grab a "copy" if you want to; I didn't notice anything else in place here for userboxes, and it's easy enough to swap out my info for someone else's. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 08:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Could you transfer mine over please? Doc.Richtofen Don't worry, I did it myself. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) It's alright, I like your signature. I'm not sure if I could Battlefield theme mine. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Recon, Why? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey EightOhEight, could you transfer over my signature from CoD wikia please? :) 13:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Nat Types Dang, I've looked those up, that's stupid as fuck. Anyway, I'm trying to get TNT to join, but he won't. Do you mind seducing him for me? Bord might not get on, but I need someone. Can you change yours? Damn, why can't we just play a damn game! 20:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sig Make me a sig please with and insignia or pin mate. 22:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving the wiki If people are allowed to beat me up and insult me veciously, and I get punished for their deeeds, and an admin who I beg for help blocks me for trying to defend myself, I think I can say the wiki is to corrupted for me now. I might check on, but I'm going to stop editing the wiki, as users and admins alike made fun of me, with no regrets and get support and are rewarded for it. CoD Wikia Why did you leave the CoD Wikia?CheezyDerek 20:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I think he left all wikis. 21:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Missed Hey I just wanted to say I miss talking to you on irc and talking to you period.and your sigs on cod wikia. CheezyDerekTalk 17:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC)